It has been found that the prior art ignition device for water heaters on the market utilizes water pressure to open the gas valve thereby setting on fire. However, the gas valve of such ignition device will not be automatically closed when the fire is distinguished hence often causing accidents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ignition device for water heaters which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.